


Living with Stiles

by Peachy_Maeva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Derek is not amused, Established Relationship, Lifeguard Derek, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Maeva/pseuds/Peachy_Maeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hides Derek's clothes all week and Derek is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living with Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :)

Derek was furiously looking throughout the loft.  
"Stiles! Where are they, I know you hid them!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Derek. I didn't hide anything."  
"Seriously, Stiles, I need my shirts to go to work or I'll be fired. I don't think I'm getting another warning for not wearing a shirt to work. Again."  
"It's not my fault people pretend to drown in the pool when you don't have a shirt on. And I'm still not gonna tell you," Stiles said in a singsong voice. "I like the view."  
"Tell me now or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth." Derek told Stiles with an accompanying glare.  
"Sourwolf, that threat hasn't worked since we had our first date. And the glaring isn't effective either. I know you are all scary stalker dude on the outside, but I also know you're a fluffy marshmallow on the inside."  
"Ugh, fine. Keep them. I will get them back somehow. I'm off to work." Derek said and grumbled something that Stiles couldn't hear.  
"Byeeeee, good luck with saving lives, Love you!" Stiles shouted.  
"Love you too." Derek muttered.

 

_~*A week later*~_

 

"Stiles, seriously!? I'm done. This week you've hidden every single article of clothing I own. First the shirts, then my socks, my underwear, and now my swimming trunks! I need those!"  
"Oh, relax Der-Bear. You're not even working today. Now come back to bed. We have something to finish." Stiles wiggled his eyebrows.  
"I hate you." Derek crept back to their bed.  
"Sure you do. Now let's cuddle."  
Derek complied because as much his boyfriend may be a little shit, cuddling is still one of the best things. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/evavavasabine


End file.
